The Secret of Miss Foley
by GeekyGenius
Summary: After unwound future, Claire survives but has to hide so she doesn't change the future. The Doctor helps her start a new life and gives her a secret mission... to look after a missing child.


**AN: **Hello! This idea was first only supposed to be a Professor Layton fic, but the more I thought about this idea the more sense it made to be a doctor who crossover.

Timeline wise- After Unwound Future in Professor Layton and set before Lake Silencio in Doctor Who.

At the end of Unwound Future, I am making that he moved to Australia to make it easier for me to write this fic. He would most likely move to America somewhere, but it is hard for me to write about somewhere I haven't been.

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or Professor Layton.

_Italics are thoughts_

**Claire's POV:**

I could feel a heaviness in my heart as I knew how Hershel must be feeling. _I must try to be strong._

"Thank you for everything. Goodbye."

As soon as I said my last words to Hershel, I turned around and started walking; the tears that were threatening to fall had already begun to break through. I tried to escape; I didn't want him to see the flood of tears. It would only make things harder. As I turned the corner, my body disappeared. I remained for a second though, and soon saw Luke run around the corner.

"She's gone!" He exclaimed, and I knew that it was really over.

I suddenly became aware of my surroundings. I was back at the explosion, trapped under the rouble. _Arrggg… wait… aren't I supposed to be dead? _I tried to get out from where I was trapped under the rubble. It took a bit of effort, but I eventually managed to free myself from the rubble. There was smoke everywhere, and I could barely see, but I knew I had to get out of the room without being noticed. _I saw the future… I died here… well, I was meant to. I can't tamper with time again! I have to pretend I am dead. First I have to escape then find a way to keep myself hidden. I guess they will assume I got blown to smithereens in the explosion. _I shook my head as I made my way to where I thought I remembered the secret fire exit to be. _I can't think about this now! I must not let any find me at all costs! _

I somehow had reached the doorframe while lost in my thoughts, and found the door half destroyed. I crawled through the doorway, careful not to get any splinters. I was dizzy and bleeding, but I could still run. I picked myself up, using the wall for support, when suddenly, an oddly cheerful voice called out to me.

"Hellooooo!" The voice called. "Miss Foley, are you?"

I glanced up in surprise, and saw a man wearing an odd outfit consisting of a weird bright red hat on his head. "What is that on your head?" I cried out in surprise before saying, "Wait, who are you?"

The strange man seemed to skip over to me as he grabbed my hand and shook it enthusiastically. "I am the Doctor and I am here to save you! I understand that you need a place to hide. The time travel experiment worked for a moment, didn't it? And you were supposed to die today but something went horribly, or not so horribly wrong if you think about, because you ARE alive now, but that wasn't the point. You sneaked out of the lab because you knew the future and also knew that the consequences of changing the future could be terrible. And so here we are!" He ended his rambling with a smile. "So, Miss Foley, come this way and I can help you."

I couldn't move as I just stared at this strange man in front of me, before giving. 'I don't have much of a choice. Where are we going?" I sighed.

"I am glad you asked!" He started off again with his ridiculous grin on his face. "To the TARDIS!" He shouted, before grabbing my hand and running crazily like a child playing tag.

_A moment later…_

WE stood in front of an old fashioned police box. "Wha..?"

I didn't manage to finish my sentence as he dragged me inside the box. "Huh?"

I stood with my mouth agape inside what appeared to be a massive room. I couldn't quite take in what I was seeing; my mind was still swimming from the smoke and having run so quickly. Felt my way to a chair and sat down to clear my head. I closed my eyes for a second, and then opened them again. _I must be dead. I died in the explosion, and am in someone's weird dream. That must be it!_

"Miss Foley."

"Who are you?" I asked the man in front of me.

I could see the man who introduced himself as the Doctor behind this other man. Suddenly a woman with flaming red hair appeared in my line of vision. Her Scottish voice echoed throughout the 'TARDIS' as she introduced herself and the strange man.

"My name is Amelia Pond, you can call me Amy. This dummy over here is my husband Rory. He's a nurse."

"Miss Foley, was it? I'm sorry; the Doctor was really vague when he was explaining what he was doing. Do you mind if I give you a quick check up? You were just in an explosion, after all." Rory spoke in a kind voice.

"No, I don't mind at all." I spoke, shaking my head. "Thank you for helping me."

"It's no problem, helping people is what we do!" The Doctor cried out cheerfully in his booming voice.

_30 Minutes later…_

_Wow, I feel like I did before the explosion! It's like I didn't even get a scratch! _

"Are we all done? Yes? Hold on tight, we are about to lift off!" The Doctor grinned like a child on Christmas as he through some switches on what I assumed was the control panel of his time machine. While Rory was giving me a check-up, Amy explained the TARDIS to me. A wheezing noise filled the air as the TARDIS began to move. After no more than 10 seconds, the Doctor jumped up, exclaiming "We're here! Come along Ponds!"

Amy jumped up and grabbed my hand happily. We all ran out of the TARDIS.

"Where ar…" The Doctor interrupted me.

"Welcome to Cairns! You will be safe here. We can create you a new identity and you can live a new life."

Rory spoke up, "Slow down Doctor. Let's go to a coffee shop to talk about details and stuff."

"Ah yes, right, well… let's go shall we?" The Doctor proclaimed before leading us off down the street.

We arrived at a small coffee shop, where we sat in a booth seat by the window. Amy was at the counter ordering us our coffees and the Doctor's hot chocolate. As soon as she came back with our beverages, I spoke up.

"So, what will my new name be?" I glanced at Rory.

"Well, you could borrow our last name. It's not like we are using it." Rory spoke.

"Pond?" I asked confused.

"No." Rory replied, "Williams. My name is Rory Williams. Amy should be Amy Williams too, except for the fact that **someone" **he glared at the doctor "thought that Pond sounded better."

"Ah, okay. So my last name will be Williams. What about my first name?" I questioned. This time I looked towards Amy.

"What about Celeste?" Amy replied.

"Ahh… funny story about that…" I managed to say once I got over my shock. "I already used that as an alias in the future." I explained.

"Ah ha! What about Polly!" The Doctor exclaimed.

"No." Rory, Amy and I said at once.

"I know." I spoke calmly. "Caitlin. Caitlin Williams."

"Perfect!" Amy smiled.

I finished off the last drop of coffee in my cup then proceeded to stand up. Everyone soon joined me. "Where to now?" I questioned.

"Well, you need somewhere to stay, so we came here about 5 months ago and brought a small house for you." The Doctor stated like it was nothing.

"What? A… house?" I was having trouble believing them, but they all nodded to me.

"Oh, by the way," The Doctor spoke in hushed tones, "I have a young girl by the name of Melody who needs a place to stay. She can't stay with me, for obvious reasons, and it would help your cover story."

"I guess it would be alright. How old will she be?" I whispered back, before getting lost in my own thoughts. _Hershel has Luke by his side. I should have someone too. It will help with everything. It could be fun!_

"She would be 6 years old when she arrives." The Doctor spoke quietly to me, breaking my chain of thought.

"Alright, I look forward to meeting her." I nodded silently.

"Great! Her name will be Melody Williams, nickname 'Mels'. She will be your adopted daughter." The Doctor spoke softly, before happily clapping his hands.

"This is exciting!" He called out, earning an eyeroll from Amy and a 'what-the-heck-are-you-doing' look from Rory. I just looked at him blankly.

Suddenly, Amy stopped in front of a house and walked up the path. We were not more than 15 minutes walking distance away from the coffee shop. She turned around and handed me a key, then gently pushed me towards the front door. I tried the key in the door, which swung open. I cautiously stepped inside, looking around me. It was a small house, but had a cosy feel. It had a hallway which led to two front bedrooms, which I assumed would be for myself and Melody. Further down the hall there was an open plan living room, kitchen and dining room, with a small laundry off to the side. I slowly walked through the house, exploring everywhere. I exited the backdoor and found a nice backyard, nothing like I had ever had in England. It had a clothesline and all sorts off new things. I turned to find the Doctor. I couldn't accept this.

"Don't worry." The Doctor's voice appeared beside me. "Money isn't a problem if that is what you were worried about."

"No, I just feel uncomfortable accepting such a large gift from someone I barely know." I replied.

"Don't worry. My job is to help people, and to prevent any ruptures in the time vortex where possible."

"Fine. I will accept your gift. But is there anything I can do to pay you back?" I sighed.

"You already are. You promised to take care of Melody, remember?" The Doctor spoke kindly. "Anyway, we should be going now. Things to do, places to see. I will be back in soon with Melody Williams. Come along Ponds!" The Doctor called as he left.

_Well, if I am going to stay here, I better find myself a job…_

**AN: **Well, this is my theory on how Claire could have survived. I might make a story (not a crossover) telling of Claire's life in hiding in the future.


End file.
